Japanese Patent No. 3381396 discloses a damper device of the related art which is used in a clutch disk or the like. The damper device elastically links a flanged hub and a plate disposed around a hub of the flanged hub to oppose a flange of the flanged hub via a spring in the circumferential direction, and transmits an input from the plate side to the flanged hub side via the spring while buffering by bending contraction of the spring.
In the damper device of the related art, there is a problem that a unintentional hysteresis torque that is different from that is predicted at the time of designing is generated in rotary vibration absorption in the vicinity of a part at which the spring starts to bend as a rotational speed increases.
As a result of studies of the inventors assiduously in consideration of the problem, it was found that surface sliding is generated between the flange and a seat and the surface sliding causes the unintentional hysteresis torque when the flange of the flanged hub is repeatedly pressed to and separated from the seat of an end surface of the spring, in the rotary vibration absorption in the vicinity of the part at which the spring starts to bend.
Thus, a need exists for a damper device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.